Highschool life ? NOT so easy !
by MyStYcHaNDeviAnt
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha on the verge of being grounded for a month ? N ... its SUPER LEMON !


I totally DONOT own Naruto...

Reviews are mostly accepted…

This is a totally fan-made story so please don't flame…

N I've made some changes too…

1. Neji and Hinata are non-identical twins... not cousins.

2. Pein is Naruto's elder brother, Deidara is Ino's elder brother and Sasori is Gaara's elder brother.

3. Sasuke's and Naruto's family and is alive.

4. Every person in the Rookie 9 is rich … DAMN rich!

5. Sasuke's family and Hinata's family are good friends.

6. Last of all… LEMONS…. are obviously gonna be there!

**Chapter 1. Plan in Action**

**In the Hyuuga Household**

It was dinner time in the Hyuuga mansion. Voices, angry voices could be heard from the living room. Yup, another pity quarrel was taking place between the shy and caring girl & her oh-so protective brother.

"Why can't you let me watch that program? You know I love it with all my life...!"

"Excuse me MISS-I'M-SO-IN-LOVE-WITH-A-GODDAMNIT-IDIOTIC-TV-PROGRAM… I think you have a test tomorrow at school?"

"Not to miss... a date with that figgin' blonde!" butts in Hanabi… as usual?

"WTF! Hinata I thought you broke up with him!" said Neji.. activating his protective mode on.

"Uhhh… it would br-break his he-heart…" said Hinata… mentally weeping at her bad luck to get an annoying younger sister and an over-protective brother.

"**WHAT IN WORLD IS GOING ON HERE**? " Haishi screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked extremely annoyed. Neji gave his usual stern look, Hinata was fiddling with the remote trying to hit it on her head and Hanabi looked... bored.

"**HYUUGA NEJI, HYUUGA HINATA AND HYUUGA HANABI… YOU THREE ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH! AND don't make me repeat the word MONTH… AGAIN!**" said Haishi... proud at the decision he made.

"Ohh man! But Dad… I didn't say a word...!" said Neji... trying to bluff with his father.

"Hey old man! That is soOOO not fair!" said Hanabi trying to show her annoyance by stretching the word 'so'.

"Uhm… this is gonna be a lOOOOOOOOng month !" said Hinata as she sighed and smiled silently thinking about how cute her family was.

Hinata goes up to her room and starts doing her homework. _BEEP – BEEP._

(A/N: - italics is Hinata's voice and italics + underline is Naruto's voice)

_Hey Hinata _

_Hi Naruto … why did you call me at such a late hour?_

_Hehehe… I actually wanted to ask you if Sasuke and Sakura can tag along_

_with us tomorrow… you see… like a double date…_

_Why not ? It'll be fun! Uhm but… Sasuke with… SAKURA? Didn't see that coming…_

_That basturd… I really don't know what the hell he has been thinking lately…._

_Hahaha … but come on … he's your best friend… isn't he?_

_Yeah you're right… anyway... I'll catch ya tomorrow in school… so bye !_

_Yeah … bye ..._

'Tomorrow I'll surely bring my plan into action.' thought Hinata after cutting the phone.

**In the Uchiha Household**

"I won… AGAIN!" exclaimed Uchiha Itachi after winning for the 19th time.

"Of course you will … by cheating you asshole! You've unplugged the wire of my controller… and then you expect me to WIN?" replied a very, very annoyed Sasuke.

"Ohh shut up… we both know that I don't… let me repeat… DON'T cheat!" said Itachi trying to poke Sasuke on his head.

"Hn"

"That's all you can say? Foolish little brother."

"Shut up and gimme that fuckin' remote u cock suckin' centipede!" Sasuke jumped and fell over Itachi trying to get hold of the video gaming controller.

"Make me you homosexual (gay) dog!"

"**WHAT IN WORLD IS GOING ON HERE**? '' Screamed an angry Mikoto emerging from the kitchen.

"HE STARTED IT!" Both Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

"I don't care who started it ! Clean up all the mess you both have made… otherwise no dinner!"

"I don't care… I'm not hungry anyway…" said Sasuke hoping his mother won't ground him.

"You don't care huh? If I tell you that I've made pasta with my special tomato…. TOMATO sauce … will you still not be hungry?" said Mikoto emphasizing on the word tomato.

"Hehe… mom… if Sasuke is not hungry than I'll be quite happy to finish the bestest food in the world !"

"As usual… when will you learn? It's not "bestest" Itachi… it's th –"

"Shutup Sasuke… I very well know how to speak English… retard…"

"WHY YOU!"

"**UCHIHA ITACHI AND UCHIHA SASUKE… YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH… NOW GET BACK TO YOUR ROOMS BEFORE YOUR DAD BUTTS IN ! AND NO … NO USE OF INAPPROPRATE WORDS AT HOME!"**

"Fuck you Itachi…"

"I ain't gay, bitch!"

"Yeah whatever… you masturbating dog!"

"I thought I made myself clear when I said **NO USE OF FOUL LANGUAGE AT HOME!" **screamed Mikoto.

"Yes mother" Said Itachi and dragged Sasuke in his room.

Beep – beep

_What do you want Sakura?_

_Oh absolutely nothing Sasuke-dear … I just wanted to make sure that my darling is okay… By the way I hope you haven't forgotten our date sweetheart!_

_Listen Sakura… let me make one thing clear… I NEVER was, I am NOT and I will NEVER be interested in you! I just lost a fuckin' bet to that dog-headed Kiba and as punishment I am supposed to go on a mother-fuckin' date with you!_

_Whatever the thing is … I don't care if you hate me or love me… I'll always be you-_

Click. 'This pinky is annoying the shit outta me… tomorrow's gonna be a long day...'

With this Sasuke went down to finish his favorite dish before Itachi swiped everything off.


End file.
